


Foggy Thoughts

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Jaspers is dead, Spooky Island, really - Freeform, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: When David sets out to Spooky Island during the night, Max follows him, suspicious of the counselor's actions.





	Foggy Thoughts

Max was restless, to say the least. He’d gone to bed early because it excused him of camp activities, drifted off to sleep, and now.. Well, he’d woken up. The reason to why, though, he did not know.

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh, pressing his palms into his eyes briefly before rolling out of bed. It creaked ominously when he set his feet to the dirt floor. God, the beds were so cheap. His scowl deepening, he pulled his sneakers on and stomped out of the tent, leaving Neil and Nikki to snore without his presence. 

As he trudged by the pathways, he stopped. Maybe he could escape, tonight? A smirk rest on his face and he darted to Gwen’s cabin to check if she was asleep. As expected, he could see her under her blankets through the blinds, fast asleep. She also had earbuds in, which was even better because now he didn’t have to be as quiet.

He still decided to tip-toe to David’s cabin because Max knew how light of a sleeper he was. Surprisingly, as he approached the window, he didn’t hear the tell-tale signs of David leaping from his bed to scold Max. How did he even hear Max during the night, anyway?  _ Only God knows, and there isn’t even a God, so whatever, _ Max thought, lifting to his toes to peek in the window. His face contorted into confusion as he recognized David’s empty bed. Where was he?

A loud ‘clunk’ seemed to answer his question. Normally, Max would diss this as the platypus or the Quartermaster hanging around the canoes, but tonight he had his suspicions pinned on David. 

Sneaking around the back of the cabin, Max tilted his head ever so slightly to see near the boardwalk. He saw the unmistakeable figure of David pulling the canoe over to him, before he hopped in and started furiously paddling through the water. Max’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he darted down the path, sticking behind a tree to watch David row.

He was heading to Spooky Island. Strange. David, for one, always told campers to  _ not _ go to Spooky Island, and he definitely  _ didn’t _ seem like the kinky type. Maybe he was, though. Max didn’t want to think about it, but he knew he’d lose sleep over this if he didn’t find out for himself.

As David disappeared into the thick, rolling fog, Max sprinted over to the second canoe and jumped in. He grabbed a paddle and began rowing, frustration building as he kept losing rhythm. Damnit! If only he’d payed attention when David had been teaching them how to row. Eventually, though, he kicked into a steady pattern and streaked through the lake, leaving water to ripple in his path.

When the island came into view, Max slowed down, letting momentum sail him to the ground. The canoe hit the dirt with a quiet ‘clunk’ and beached itself, so he stepped out and followed the sound of leaves crunching under David’s feet. Max made haste, quietly trampling along the dead grass and pebbles before he halted at the edge of a clearing. It was Cameron Campbell’s house.

David really,  _ really _ was surprising Max now. He didn’t seem like he’d partake in the activities that happened in the basement, but who knows? Maybe he was more interesting that Max thought.

Okay, no, the thought horrified him, but he kept watch as David hoisted himself onto the porch. Instead of going inside, though, David walked over to the left part of the porch and called out something vaguely resembling a name. Max couldn’t hear him well, so he circled around the back of the house and ducked under the porch to crawl beneath where David should be standing.

From there, Max kept his breathing light and shallow. He couldn’t risk being found. At this thought, he remembered how many times he’d been caught trying to escape, then it hit him. Why didn’t he just  _ escape?! _ He mentally slapped himself a few times.

A second set of footsteps alerted Max of someone coming up the steps. “Hey!” they greeted, presumably to David. It sounded familiar..

“Hey there, Jaspers!” David said enthusiastically. Wait, Jaspers?  _ The _ Jaspers? How did David know about him? And, more importantly, how was Jaspers even alive? The question sent Max reeling. Not really, but he was confused.

Jaspers grunted, as if losing air, and Max guessed they had just hugged. That was weird. Was David some kind of pedophile? God, that.. It made a lot of sense, actually. How he was always so eager to help the kids. And when Neil and Nikki had arrived, Max wasn’t allowed to leave David’s side! Was he planning to get them together, alone? Max shuddered. He waited for them to go into the house and-

Jaspers’ monologue interrupted him. “Where have you been? You haven’t stopped by in two  _ whole _ weeks!” the kid complained.

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Max was being extra-difficult this time, and I was worn out most of the time. He went to sleep early today, though, so I got some free time to come visit,” David confessed. It sent a smug smile to Max that he was tiring David out. This was the perfect opportunity to hear David talk bad about Max. Then he’d finally drop the facade. Max knew David wasn’t this happy- the kid was annoying. A waste of time. Just like his parents had said. He just needed to finally show the rest of the campers, then they’d help him shut the camp down with the knowledge that Camp Campbell was really as bad as Max knew it was.

Something like that.

“Aw, shucks. It’s alright, though. I guess I am used to it, after all those years you were gone when I died.” Wait, what? Died? Like,  _ died _ died?

Jaspers was dead. Okay. Max was so confused he felt like his mouth would form the shape of a question mark any second now. He wished he could say he’d seen weirder things, what with Cameron being in hiding and all, but he really hadn’t. So he was a ghost? It explained his strange clothes and lingo, as well as his ability to ‘sustain’ himself on the island.

“Well, that’s no good. Say, do you think anyone’s around? I thought I heard someone following me here, but it just turned out to be the platypus.” Max heard the animal give a quiet ‘mwec’ at that. So infuriating.

“Wowzers, yeah! Something is under the porch right now,” Jaspers exclaimed after a few moments. “Who’s out there?” he called. Max tensed, before sighing.

Crawling out from underneath the porch, he dusted his pants of dirt before circling the house and making himself known to the duo on the porch. “You caught me,” he said as he threw his hands in the air. 

“Max!” David exclaimed. Jaspers was.. gone. So he  _ was _ a ghost, then. “What did I tell you about rowing to Spooky Island at exactly midnight with only a bag of chips and a stick, planning to live here?” he scolded.  _ Oddly specific, but he  _ did _ scold me about that, _ Max thought.

“Don’t do it again. I know,” Max sighed.

“How did you even get here?” David asked, grabbing Max by the hood and dragging him toward where the canoes were beached.

“Rowed,” Max said in reply. He thought he caught a glimpse of Jaspers in his peripheral vision, but when his eye darted to him, he was gone. 

“By yourself? Golly, now you’re going to have to row one of them back too,” David sighed in frustration.

He dropped Max lightly in one of the canoes, squinting as the fog drifted away and the camp was in clearer sight. He began to lecture the kid as they both rowed their separate canoes in unison.

Eventually, when they hit land, David had finished. “Now promise me you won’t do that very specific task again!”

Max gave an exaggerated sigh. “I  _ promise. _ Can I fucking go to bed, now?”

David’s brows creased at the curse, but he blowed a stream of air through his nose and nodded. “Oh, um,” he called meekly before Max could jump away, “can you..  _ Not _ , mention this to Gwen?”

The hoodie-clad kid smirked. “What’s in it for me?”

David glanced to the side. “No camp activities and extra coffee for a week?”

Max mulled this over, though he knew his answer. “Yeah, sure... I  _ guess, _ ” he shrugged, loping off to his own tent to leave David slumping defeatedly. No, Max wouldn’t tell because nobody would fucking believe him, but he didn’t want David to know that, did he?

As he rolled into bed, exhausted from the trip, he had one thing on his mind.

_ If he weren’t there when David and Jaspers were talking, what would they have talked about or.. done...? _

**Author's Note:**

> i whipped this together because why not??? i mean what. like. fucking of course david would visit jaspers  
> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
